ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bullmark Eleking
Bullmark Eleking is exactly what he sounds like. Appearance Bullmark Eleking looks like Eleking with some odd color choices. History Bullmark Eleking: The Origin Saga Bullmark Eleking is set to appear in the UBA spinoff as the main character. It focuses on events taking place 500 years or so before the series. Chapter 1 TBA Chapter 2 TBA Chapter 3 TBA Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Bullmark Eleking came out of nowhere after Shining Shining Zero defeated Dio's monster army, but before his army of Ultraman Fedoras appeared. The ultra teleported on the Eleking while he was yelling mindlessly. Lil' Greeza recognized him as his brother and said that Bullmark Eleking was going super saiyan. Everyone got radioactive popcorn to watch him until he just... fainted. Ultraman Legacy said it best: "That was anti-climatic". He woke up later and began screaming once again. He said he was apparently Lim Eleking when the army of Fedoras reappeared. Bullmark Eleking was forgotten about, and disappeared for the rest of time. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: The Shiny Menace and Hyper Mutekis While Meta Zenon was writing a fan fiction, an old man appeared, and asked him if he wanted to see a magic trick. Elderly man revealed himself to be Ultraman Dao, and possessed the confused Meta Zenon. After a giant worm monster called the Devourer of Gods appeared as his pet, and he summoned an army of parodies. While the army was cheering Dao's name, Bullmark Eleking appeared telling him that HE SUCKS. The army then tried to capture him before he escaped into a magic rabbit hole. Soon after Dao Zenon summoned his champions the Chaiyo Ultras, and prepared to takeover existence. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Into The Altiverse Bullmark Eleking during this roleplay wasn't as nice or even funny as usual. This time he sat in the background and watched Legacy, Blizzard, SSZ, Redux and Yugo brave the trials of the Altiverse. When they finally made it to Chimera Of 4's palace, after the fight he revealed that he was the true mastermind and Chimera of 4 was only a pawn. The room shook, and out of the floor came a giant VACUUM CLEANER. Bullmark Eleking stood atop it riding a Tondalie riding a Skydon. He was for the most part invincible from the heroes OP attacks as he enchanted himself and his vacuum with resistance. It took Super Ultimate SpaceGodzilla fusing with Shining Neo Saga to finally kill him. Or did it? Bullmark Eleking reformed and with talking to himself, revealed that he was in fact Malicious Bullmark Eleking! He grew a mustache. A portal opened up, and out came Dao Zen along with his pet the Devourer of Gods. MBE told Dao Zen that he was late as he, and his vacuum were already defeated. The possessed titan said that he had some things to take care of, and that the Bullmark Eleking knew of their plans. The two then left through the portal to begin an existential takeover. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: The Overpowered Duo Is Trying To Take All Of Existence! Bullmark Eleking reappeared as a major character in the story. While the Ultras were camping, he appeared running from the Chaiyo Ultras. They rescued him from the rip-offs and was beaten up by Blizzard. He explained MBE and Dao's universal invasion plans and took the heroes to their dimension, the Daoverse. They encountered CO4, fought a bunch of nicely dressed Gadrosauruses and WOAH Kings. WOAH Gudon, a Tondalie, Huge Crocodile, Ultramon Vector, and killed a castle guard. They met Fancy Bosugon then fought Fancy Tyrant, Fancy Devil Phaser, Fancy Opt, Obese Mechagodzila, and Z. They received some assistance from Emperor Galtan. They went into an arena and fought the Parody Generals, Copzol, Chimera Of 4, Queen Carlos XII, and Ultra AstroGodzilla along with the Devourer Of Gods who ate a bunch of OP characters. They faced MBE and Dao themselves. They used transformed into Malicious Daoloking Masura-Chan to which Bullmark Eleking became Bullmark Eleking Bliss. After a great battle, the mighty annoyance was defeated and existence was saved. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: Something is Very Fishy! Bullmark Eleking briefly appeared in this gaiden. He descended from the heavens with Emperor Galtan to help fight the army of Whows in the house, but disappeared when the heroes went into Yeay's submarine base. His current whereabouts are unknown, but he still watches from the background. Forms - Super Saiyan= - Bliss= Bullmark Eleking Bliss Form This is so far the most powerful version of Bullmark Eleking to appear. His Bliss form was created to counter Malicious Bullmark Eleking's and Ultraman Dao's powerful fusion, Malicious Daoloking Masura-Chan. After entering his Super Saiyan form, Bullmark Eleking Fusion Rises with Overpoweredmons, Shining Shining Zero, Ultraman Neo Xenon, Ultimate SpaceGodzilla and Ultraga to achieve this form. Powers *Super Omega Death Laser of Death and Destruction: Much more powerful than his Super Saiyan form's version. }} - SHORT DE ARMS= - LONG DE ARMS= LONG DE ARMS ELEKING Form Submitted by Furno BE was tired of having the SHORT DE ARMS form and did some science stuff to make his arms longer..... unfortunately..... he may have made them a little too long.... Powers *All of SHORT DE ARMS' abilities but twice as powerful *Whip Arms: He can now use his long arms as whips. *Transdimensional Arms: His arms are so long now that he can use them to open portals to other universes..... don't ask how that works. - STRONK DE ARMS= STRONK DE ARMS ELEKING Form Submitted by Furno BE went to the gym and his arms now became huge. Powers *All of SHORT DE ARMS' abilities but thrice as powerful. *Strength: He can now lift Beryudora, Skydon, Zogu (2nd form), Plasma U-Killersaurus, Vacuumon and Gransphire all at once with his pinky finger. }} - Spark Doll= Spark Doll Eleking Submitted by: Cdr Bullmark Eleking fought against Dark Lugiel until the dark being attempted to use the Dark Spark on him to turn him into a Spark Doll. Since he's a toy Kaiju this back fires and he gains a new, more unpainted Spark Doll form which he uses to defeat Dark Lugiel. Powers *Scanibility: Bullmark Eleking can scan himself with Light or Dark Spark and become himself except much bigger. *Thunder: He can shoot thunder from his hands. }} Category:Eleking Variations Category:Emgaltan Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultra's Bizzare Adventure Category:Bullmark Beast Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Ultras' Bizarre Adventure